


Pretty Little Crime - Hannibal & Sherlock Crossover [FANVID]

by rhosgotskulled



Category: Hanlock, Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fanvid, Gen, hanlock - Freeform, hannilock - Freeform, pretty little crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhosgotskulled/pseuds/rhosgotskulled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little crossover video idea between the title characters of BBC's Sherlock and NBC's Hannibal. I am a huge fan of both shows and thought this would be neat to do. I don't own any of the content, all copy right goes to the show's network and writers. <br/>Music - Pretty Little Thing by Jessica Greenfield</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Crime - Hannibal & Sherlock Crossover [FANVID]

VIDEO LINK HERE

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKF-JgmamYE&index=2&list=UUY0OABMBh5VJ8HxIFseDGhA&spfreload=10

Please rate if you like it!


End file.
